1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural device, and more particularly to an agricultural assembly having changeable tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical agricultural devices each is provided for a particular use and may not be provided for the other uses, such that a number of agricultural devices are required for each family. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,768 to Lorenz discloses a manual agricultural implement having a tool attached to the bottom of a shaft and may not be replaced with the other tools. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,241 to Ikerd discloses a weed remover having a garden tool attached to the bottom of a shaft and also may not be replaced with the other tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional agricultural devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an agricultural assembly having one or more tool members that may be adjustably or changeably secured onto a supporting tube.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an agricultural assembly comprising a tube including an upper portion and a lower portion, a foot rest including a sleeve rotatably engaged on the tube, a first tool member, a second tool member, and securing means for changeably securing the first tool member and the second tool member to the lower portion of the tube.
The first tool member includes a plate secured to the lower portion of the tube with the securing means, and a housing secured to the plate for engaging into soil. The housing includes two casings secured to the plate, the casings each includes two sides each having at least one ear secured together for forming the housing. The plate includes at least one socket provided therein, the housing includes at least one catch engaged with the at least one socket for securing the housing to the plate.
A soil disengaging means is further provided for disengaging the soil from the housing and includes a board slidably received in the housing, a shaft slidably received in the tube and secured to board for moving the board relative to the housing. The shaft includes a first coupler, the board includes a second coupler for engaging with the first coupler and for securing the board to the shaft.
A locking means is further provided for detachably locking the shaft to the tube and includes a latch secured on the tube and engaged with the shaft for securing the shaft to the tube. The tube includes a handle secured on top thereof, the latch includes a first end secured to the handle and including a second end and including an orifice formed therein for receiving the shaft, and means for biasing the latch to engage with the shaft and to lock the shaft to the tube.
The second tool member includes a plate secured to the lower portion of the tube with the securing means, and a plurality of projections extended downward from the plate. Or, the second tool member includes a plate secured to the lower portion of the tube with the securing means, a seat secured to the plate and having a plurality of spikes extended therefrom for engaging into the soil, and a panel slidably engaged on the spikes for moving the spikes toward and away from each other when the panel is moved relative to the spikes.
The shaft includes a first coupler, the panel includes a second coupler for engaging with the first coupler and for securing the panel to the shaft. A guiding means is further provided for guiding the panel to move relative to the plate and includes at least one pole extended from the panel and slidably engaged through the plate.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.